La Sombra del Vampiro
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Una noche de tormenta, un joven sacerdote se hospeda en el siniestro castillo del Conde Drácula, un lugar misterioso y terrible a la vez. Pronto, no tardara en descubrir que su anfitrion tambien esconde horribles secretos tras su enigmatica figura. Homenaje a la obra del gran escritor Bram Stoker. ¡No te lo puedes perder!


"**LA SOMBRA DEL VAMPIRO" **

(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)

El cielo sobre mi cabeza llovía a cantaros. Parecía que las nubes se estuvieran a punto de abrir directamente sobre mí. Unos relámpagos, alargados y gruesos, desfilaban de vez en cuando en aquel oscuro cielo nubloso y mientras todo eso sucedía, yo, pobre peregrino de un largo camino por recorrer, sentía que había perdido mi senda.

En verdad, la noche y la tormenta me habían sorprendido en mitad de mi recorrido por aquellos tupidos bosques rumanos, unos bosques de árboles grandes y enredados unos con otros, de ramas gruesas y firmes. Mientras mi caballo galopaba a toda velocidad por aquel tortuoso recorrido de mil demonios, mi corazón se sobrecogía de espanto de solo pensar que no había una mísera posada en tan solo kilómetros a la redonda.

Había perdido toda esperanza de hallar algún lugar en donde reposar mis jóvenes huesos, cuando de repente, la luz de un relámpago me iluminó algo a solo metros mas delante de donde me encontraba.

Como revelándoseme súbitamente, un inmenso castillo de grandes torreones góticos se erguía desafiante, ante la tormenta.

Como no era de desaprovechar las oportunidades que Dios me solía dar (bendita sea esta) alcé las riendas de mi fiel corcel y me dirigí directamente a ese sitio. Unas luces que salían de varias ventanas en sus escarpadas paredes, me indicaban que el castillo estaba habitado por alguien efectivamente. Solo deseaba que ese alguien fuera un alma bondadosa y caritativa que, al menos, se compadeciera de este pobre sacerdote que yo era, un joven sacerdote encargado por el Vaticano para visitar al obispo de Rumania.

Me detuve entonces delante de una gran puerta de roble, enmarcada con una arcada de roca sólida. Todo el castillo (o lo poco que la luz de los relámpagos me dejaba ver de tanto en tanto) tenía un aspecto entre lúgubre y atemorizador. Algo en mi interior me dijo que no era buena idea estar ahí, pero el hecho era que, mojado como yo estaba y tiritando de frío, sin duda alguna eran indicativo mas que suficiente que no podía menospreciar la mano que el Señor me legaba ahora, en aquellos momentos.

Así pues, me apee del caballo y sosteniendo las riendas, levanté la aldaba y la hice estrellar contra la puerta dos veces.

El sonido de la llamada provocó ecos en el interior del castillo. Permanecí de pie allí, esperando, aguantando la lluvia que caía sobre mí y mojaba mis hábitos de sacerdote… aguardando que alguien se dignara de salir a prestarme auxilio.

Esto no tardo mucho en suceder, pues mis prontos oídos escucharon sobre el clamor de la lluvia y los relinchos de mi caballo, un inconfundible sonido de pasos que provenía del interior del salón recibidor de tan lúgubre fortaleza. Casi por instinto, mi mano se giró hacia el interior de mis ropas y palparon mi gran crucifijo de plata, el cual descansaba colgado alrededor de mi cuello y era un regalo que el viejo obispo de Verona, Italia, me había hecho cuando lo visité hace unos años atrás.

La puerta se abrió entonces, con un chirrido que presagiaba un gran misterio y muchos temores. Mi caballo, nervioso por alguna extraña razón hasta el momento, pegó un relincho mas fuerte que de costumbre y se soltó de mis manos, huyendo encabritado hacia el bosque cercano, evidentemente aterrado por algo.

-Déjelo – me dijo una voz extraña, con un marcado acento eslavo o rumano, justamente desde la puerta abierta del castillo – Con este clima, no va a salir a mojarse mas, mi buen amigo. Déjelo…

Me volví, listo para enfrentar al dueño de aquella voz. Se trataba de un curioso hombre, casi un anciano, vestido íntegramente de negro. Tenía el cabello del mismo color y unos pequeños bigotes, muy finos, sobre una gran boca reluciente. Por de mas, el singular aspecto del extraño sujeto era de una palidez extrema, como si sufriera de alguna afección de algún tipo.

El hombre me sonrió, extrañamente afable, y me preguntó si yo solicitaba asilo en su castillo. Debido al terrible chubasco que caía de punta del cielo, asentí y le agradecí el humilde gesto, penetrando cuando me hizo señas, en el interior de un seco salón recibidor.

-Mis pertenencias estaban en el caballo – dije yo, algo apenado – Le pagaría por tan buen servicio, buen hombre, si pudiera recuperarlas…

-Ah, no se haga problema, amigo – replicó el sujeto, cerrando la puerta del castillo con pesadez. Cuando lo hizo, se produjeron ecos que resonaron por un largo rato en cada rincón de aquel sitio. Era en efecto, un castillo muy enorme, con columnas largas y gruesas que se elevaban hasta un techo abovedado de estilo gótico – No se preocupe – siguió insistiéndome, mientras me dirigía una calida sonrisa que no se condecia mucho con un rostro como aquel, tan pálido a las luces de las velas de los candelabros repartidos por entre algunos rincones – Mi casa será la suya todo lo que dure la tormenta, mi amigo… y por lo que veo de sus ropas, es usted un sacerdote, ¿o me equivoco?

-No se equivoca usted, mi buen señor. Sacerdote es lo que soy… Ahora, respecto a si soy uno bueno o no, bien, dice el Señor: "Mis obras hablan por si mismas".

Mi misterioso anfitrión sonrió, divertido, ante aquello.

-Me tiene que perdonar usted. No conozco tanto las Sagradas Escrituras como mi buen amigo sacerdote – dijo, haciéndome señas de que le siguiera por una gran puerta – Pero lo que este viejo conde sabe y mucho, es de hospitalidad. Venga conmigo, humilde joven, a calentarse ante este hermoso fuego dispuesto en mi chimenea. La noche en estas montañas suele ser muy fría, ¿sabe?

Asentí, siguiéndolo, hasta un amplio salón bien amueblado. Había ahí una chimenea en la pared izquierda de la habitación, con un fuego enorme crepitando. Mientras me acercaba a calentarme allí, le di las gracias al humilde conde que me había permitido pasar al interior de su castillo esa noche.

-Estoy muy agradecido con vuestra hospitalidad, señor conde… A propósito, no sabía que estaba ante un gran noble. Sigo lamentándome que mi caballo se perdiera con todas mis pertenencias.

El conde rió, alegre, y me hizo señas de que me sentara junto al fuego, alargándome con una de sus manos blancas una silla. Mientras lo hacia, me llamó de sobremanera la atención sus uñas, tan largas y tan desentonantes en un hombre de aspecto tan varonil como el suyo.

-No se preocupe, buen amigo, y descanse usted. Recupere fuerzas. Además, doy gracias a la naturaleza, que con su enloquecido clima, me ha traído tan agradable compañía. Hace mucho que estoy solo en este gran castillo, ¿sabe usted? Oh, pero ya hablaremos de mí mas adelante… por favor, siéntese.

Obedecí. El conde, con unos ojos tan claros como el cielo, me miró, estudiándome detenidamente. Me sentí un poco incomodo. Algo en su mirada me llamaba la atención. Sus ojos eran muy grandes y muy singulares. Como dos cristales azulados clavados en un cráneo humano no muy grande pero tampoco, muy chico.

-Quisiera, ante todo, saber el nombre completo de tan ilustre señor, mi benefactor, si no es mucha molestia – pedí, suspirando mas calmado, pero inquieto por algo que no podía definir en mi interior.

-Vea usted. Mi nombre es muy antiguo en realidad y se lo debo como regalo a mis antepasados, puesto que todos se llamaban casi igual – sonrió, mientras que con una mano se acariciaba su fino bigote – Soy el Conde Drácula.

Cuando dijo su nombre, dos grandes relámpagos surcaron el cielo fuera, iluminando la habitación a través de un ventanal cercano.

-Drácula – repetí, lentamente – Un nombre muy peculiar, si me permite usted notarlo, señor.

Como toda respuesta, el Conde Drácula sonrió. Creo que nunca había dejado de hacerlo, en realidad.

-Muy bien. Le estoy muy agradecido por su hospitalidad, Conde Drácula. No se que haría yo sin usted.

-Ah, mi joven amigo, exagera usted… Pero descuide, este viejo noble sabe aceptar un buen cumplido. ¿Así que es sacerdote? ¿Qué hace un sacerdote cristiano tan joven como usted cabalgando en una noche tan horrible como esta en estos lugares?

-Me dirigía a ver al señor obispo de Rumania – me expliqué – Desde la Santa Sede me encomendaron esta tarea de llevarle una nota muy importante. Gracias al Señor, dicha nota, lacrada en una carta, la llevo conmigo entre mis ropas. Me temo, empero, que el agua de la lluvia la haya arruinado.

-No se aflija, mi buen sacerdote… Déjeme ver esa carta. Quizás podamos secarla un poco ante este fuego.

Rebusqué entre mis ropas y saqué un gran sobre lacrado. Estaba húmedo, pero gracias a Dios, no tan mojado como yo creía. El Conde Drácula tomó el sobre son sus dedos largos y finos, y lo observó detenidamente, admirándolo.

-Bueno, ya ve usted – me dijo – No esta tan mojado después de todo.

Asentí. El conde jugueteó con la carta dándola vuelta tras vuelta, mirándola gracias a la luz que el fuego de su chimenea despedía, hasta devolvérmela, con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-¡Pero que tonto soy! Mi buen amigo sacerdote seguramente deberá pasar la noche en mi castillo y no le he ofrecido alojamiento – se llevó una mano a la cabeza, en un cómico gesto de sorpresa – Perdóneme, joven. Ahora mismo le voy a decir a mis sirvientes que le preparen una cómoda habitación en uno de los pisos de arriba… Espero que no le moleste a usted dormir cerca de las estrellas.

-En absoluto, señor Conde. Dormir cerca de las estrellas ofrece el consuelo de dormir cerca de Dios. Lo aceptare gustoso.

El Conde Drácula asintió, curiosamente divertido por algo que yo desconocía. Cuando dije la palabra "Dios", su rostro tan singularmente pálido hizo una mueca de ironía que capté perfectamente, pero que me fue imposible entender.

¿Pertenecía acaso, mi cordial anfitrión, a otro tipo de creencias religiosas? Tenia ganas de inquirirle respecto a esto, pero me abstuve de hacerlo por buen gusto hacia su hospitalidad.

El conde me repitió que ya mismo se iba a hablar con sus sirvientes y que mi habitación estaría lista mas pronto de lo que yo me imaginaba. Desapareció por una gran puerta colocada a la derecha del salón y me quede solo, por primera vez en aquella infausta noche de tormenta, en aquel castillo extraño.

Un miedo irracional y tenaz se apoderó de mí en ese momento. Mientras permanecía sentado ante el fuego, calentando mis ropas, diversos sonidos provenientes de algunas partes del lugar llenaban mi fértil imaginación de variados fantasmas. Los desterré a todos e hice algo que suelo hacer para calmar esos nervios tan impropios para alguien de mi edad: saqué mi gran crucifijo y me puse a rezar.

Rezar siempre me calmaba el alma y regocijaba el espíritu. Esta vez no ocurrió así. Era extraño, pero fue como si todo el castillo sintiera repulsión a mis rezos. Mis Aves Maria y mis Padrenuestros de alguna forma no fueron respondidos con el clásico eco que harían en tamaña fortaleza y podría jurar que sentí… sentí como si algo helado e invisible pasara por la habitación, rozándome con su ala de frialdad el cuerpo.

-Estas cansado y agotado después del viaje – me dije, guardando mi cruz – Es eso. Calmate. ¡No querrás darle una mala impresión al señor conde!

Pero por alguna razón desconocida, el clima tenso no se esfumo. Ni siquiera cuando el Conde Drácula regresó, sonriéndome afablemente y anunciándome de que mi cuarto estaba listo y mi cama preparada.

Me acompañó hasta allí. Subimos por unas largas escaleras; él a la cabeza sosteniendo un candelabro lleno de velas y hablándome, de tanto en tanto en cada parada, de la singular historia del castillo en que vivía.

-Este sitio es muy antiguo, mi buen amigo… data de los tiempos de las invasiones Turcas. Es una fortaleza sólida, como puede usted apreciar – al decir esto, se detuvo ante una pared y le dio unos golpecitos – Es sólido como una roca y acogedor como el seno de una lujuriosa mujer… Oh, perdone usted, no quería ofenderlo con ese comentario tan fuera de lugar.

-Para nada me ha ofendido, señor – repliqué – Tiene usted toda la razón. ¿Por qué cree que me ofendería por eso? Si este castillo significa mucho para usted, por algo será… Además, es admirable que un lord tan humilde como usted viva solo en este lugar. ¿No ha disfrutado jamás de compañía alguna en semejante sitio?

-Vea usted… Son escasos los visitantes que atraviesan el valle que rodea mi castillo – me informó, mientras entrábamos en el que seria mi cuarto – En realidad, pocos son los que llegan hasta aquí. No los culpo. Y es que vivo en una zona tan desolada… me encantaría vivir en otro sitio y muchas veces me lo he planteado.

-¿Y por que no lo hace? Me imagino que el dinero no es problema para un ilustre personaje como usted…

-Oh, por el contrario, no es ese el problema – el Conde Drácula meneó la cabeza – No, mi buen amigo sacerdote, no es ese el problema. Es, sencillamente, que como un viejo sentimental que soy, me veo impedido de abandonar las tierras que pertenecieran a mi familia durante siglos. ¡Si, dije bien, siglos! Han sido siglos enteros desde que los Drácula han vivido en estas tierras… Tierras obtenidas después de sangrientas conquistas.

Hizo una pausa y me miró, con aquellos ojos suyos cristalinos.

-Lo siento, joven amigo. No quiero molestarlo ni incomodarlo con historias antiguas. Este es su cuarto. Dígame que la parece. Espero que este bien para, al menos, pasar la noche.

Ante la atenta mirada del conde, inspeccioné la alcoba. Era grande y acogedora. Una gran cama se encontraba empotrada contra la pared sur, con cortinajes de lo que parecía ser seda. Cerca, una ventana se abría hacia el cielo todavía nublado, en donde los relámpagos cruzaban de vez en cuando, recordándome que la tormenta estaba allí.

Lo único que realmente me molesto de todo aquello (y que no mencioné al conde por cortesía) es el hecho de no encontrar ningún espejo en aquel sitio.

Un cuarto sin espejos.

Era algo curioso.

-Me encanta – dije, no muy convencido. La sensación de desasosiego y de temor por algo desconocido volvió a aferrarse de mi alma. ¿Pero que la provocaba?

-Ah, me alegro de que sea de su agrado – el Conde Drácula se frotó las manos, complacido – Tengo, empero, una pregunta que hacer a mi buen amigo sacerdote: ¿Ha comido algo usted ya?

-Debo confesar que desde que partí en el viaje, no he probado bocado.

-¡No se hable mas! Debe usted cenar bien antes de dormir e intentar pasar una buena noche en mi castillo. Le diré que: le avisare a mis sirvientes y preparáremos una buena cena para ambos. ¿Qué dice?

-Que es mucha deferencia para mí señor conde. No quiero incomodarlo…

-¡Tonterías! Espere y vera… le encantara la comida de Transilvania, ¡Ah, ya lo creo que si!

-Transilvania – repetí, algo confundido.

El Conde Drácula pareció perplejo.

-Perdóneme usted. Ese es el nombre que hace años le daban a estas tierras. ¡Que tonto que soy! Ignoro que la situación del país ha cambiado en estos últimos… años. Es por no salir tanto del castillo. De todas formas, usted me ha entendido bien – otra vez la sonrisa, pero ahora, me mostraba los dientes – Oh, mi joven amigo sacerdote, cuando se llega a una edad como la mía, se tiende a olvidarse uno de algunas cosas… Basta ya de perder el tiempo. Voy a avisar a la servidumbre de que prepare la cena. Baje usted dentro de algunos minutos.

Dicho esto, salió de la alcoba dejándome solo.

Algo me llamó de sobremanera la atención mientras el conde me sonreía con la boca abierta pero me detuve de mencionárselo por respeto y cortesía: sus dientes.

Eran tan o igual de blancos como su pálido rostro, pero lo más llamativo eran sus caninos. Eran largos y curiosamente afilados, como colmillos de algún animal salvaje. Comprendí que quizás el conde sufriera alguna malformación congénita y no era de caballeros y de buena hospitalidad andar retrucando defectos ajenos, por lo que me felicité por no decir nada a ese respecto.

La cena con el Conde Drácula fue lo mas extraño que he visto en mi vida.

Bajé, como él me lo pidió, un buen rato después y me condujo al salón comedor de su castillo. Era otra habitación grande, con una mesa larga y en donde se habían dispuestos unos platos y unos cubiertos, junto con velas para iluminarnos. Había también, botellas de vino tinto.

Apenas me senté a la mesa y el conde me trajo la cena, comprendí que sucedía algo muy extraño allí.

Drácula había mencionado tener sirvientes que disponían de sus necesidades. Bien, ¿Dónde era que estaban? ¿Por qué no les veía las caras? Desde mi llegada al castillo, solo el señor conde había sido el único sujeto que mis ojos cansados habían visto. Ahora allí, sentado ante una gran mesa puesta para dos, era el conde mismo quien me servia la comida, algo impensado para un lord de su categoría. ¿No debería servirnos de comer uno de sus criados?

Así se lo manifesté, de la forma más humilde que podía encontrar para decírselo, a lo que obtuve como respuesta las siguientes palabras:

-Tendrá que excusar a mis sirvientes, mi joven amigo sacerdote… Ellos solo se mueven en el área de la cocina o haciendo los cuartos cuando sus ocupantes no están. Sé que le parecerá raro, pero aquí es una costumbre muy normal.

No dije nada más. Tenia hambre y puesto que la comida que estaba ante mí era sencillamente sabrosa (pollo muy en su punto, pastel de anchoas noruego y una ensalada muy fresca) me dediqué a comer despacio, deleitándome con los sabores exquisitos que mi paladar captaba.

El conde ocupó su lugar delante mío pero a pesar de que su plato estaba cargado con la misma cantidad de comida que el que yo tenía, no probó ni un solo bocado. Solo se dedicaba a mirarme como yo deglutía la cena, silenciosamente. Sus ojos cristalinos fijos en los míos.

En la noche, eso fue otra cosa llamativa para mí. Otra vez me vi en la necesidad imperiosa de manifestárselo…

-Coma usted tranquilo, joven amigo. De mi cena me ocupo yo – respondió, acariciándose el fino bigote otra vez – No se preocupe si no me ve probar bocado… tal vez no tenga tanta hambre esta noche, ¿Quién sabe?

Era muy extraño, pero no volví a mencionar nada respecto al tema.

-Pruebe el vino – me dijo el Conde Drácula, estirando su mano blanca y sosteniendo una de las botellas llenas de vino tinto – Es cosecha personal. Tengo unas grandes bodegas en los sótanos de mi castillo. Mas tarde o mañana, en todo caso, le llevare a conocerlas si así lo gusta.

Había algo tan lúgubre en el tono de su voz que casi me atraganté. Pensar en bodegas en los sótanos de aquel castillo me produjo una sensación de pánico irrefrenable. Accedí al pedido del conde no sin antes avisarle que tuviera en cuenta mis investiduras sacerdotales. Él se rió de aquello y comentó lo siguiente:

-Pero… ¿Me va a decir que los sacerdotes cristianos no beben nunca? Perdone mi conocimiento no del todo exacto de las Santas Escrituras, pero… ¿No es el vino la sangre de Cristo?

Cuando dijo la palabra sangre observé un sobresalto casi involuntario en su semblante. Los dientes afilados, aquellos colmillos suyos, relucieron con cierta extraña fuerza a la luz de las velas. Parecían dientes de marfil.

-Si, es cierto. Ahora que lo menciona…- tercié – Es la sangre de Cristo. Pero, señor conde, es mas un decir que una realidad. El vino es vino y la sangre…

Callé. Cada vez que la palabra "sangre" era pronunciada, el Conde Drácula se mostraba más ávido y deseoso por alguna extraña razón. Noté en su rostro una turbación sin igual y me miraba con mucha atención… o mejor dicho, miraba mi cuello.

-¿Se encuentra usted bien? – inquirí, preocupado.

-¡Ah, si, si! No se inquiete ni alarme. Creo que mi palidez le preocupa, ¿no es verdad? – suspiró – Es un mal físico que llevo conmigo por muchos años. No tiene cura, desgraciadamente, y es el responsable de mi palidez. Veo que usted se esta afligiendo. ¡No se aflija por mí, joven amigo! A pesar de eso, soy todavía fuerte como un toro y puedo, incluso, entablar una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo con el más ruin de los enemigos.

Mientas decía esto, hacia gestos con sus brazos muy cómicos. Me hizo sonreír, pero note algo igual de perturbador en cada una de sus palabras. Todo en él era perturbador. Un conde, solitario, en mitad de un gran castillo, que no duda en abrirle la puerta a un desconocido que llega en una noche de lluvia… Un conde vestido todo de negro y con unos peculiares desarrollos anormales en sus caninos, como si estos hubieran crecido como colmillos…

Era raro.

Finalicé mi cena luego de un rato. El conde, por lo contrario, no había probado bocado bajo ningún motivo. Después de todo esto, me levanté y me disculpé por no poder permanecer más rato con él. Me caía de sueño y deseaba descansar.

-Mi buen amigo… es libre de subir a sus aposentos. ¿Conoce el camino? – al ver que asentía, se apresuró a decir: - ¡Entonces que duerma bien! Quizás nos veamos por la mañana.

Partí rumbo escaleras arriba, a la alcoba. Cuando llegué, cerré la puerta detrás de mí. No se por que, pero corrí el cerrojo. Algo en todo el clima y en la sola presencia de Drácula hacia que me estremeciera.

Un conde vestido de negro que no comía alimentos.

Misterios y más misterios.

Me contenté con pensar que mañana a la mañana, apenas el sol despuntara por el horizonte y las lluvias cesaran, vería las cosas sin halos de terror infundado. Aquella noche había sido larga y muy extraña y el vino del conde me había provocado tal soñolencia que comencé a desvestirme lo más rápido que pude para meterme entre aquellas suaves y sedosas sabanas.

-Tendré que conseguirme un caballo nuevo para llegar a destino – me dije, reflexionando – Me pregunto si el conde tendrá caballos…

Cavilando todas estas cuestiones, creo que comencé lentamente a dormirme.

Me desperté quizás bien entrada la noche.

Fuera, la lluvia había cesado. El cielo se había abierto y la luz de la luna se asomaba a veces, por entre los nubarrones, iluminando con un tenue resplandor espectral el cuarto donde yo reposaba.

Todo estaba calmo y quieto, y acostado como estaba en mi cama, observe el primer hecho que me hizo despertarme del todo en tan solo unos segundos: un pálido resplandor verdoso salía de debajo de la puerta del dormitorio.

Era un fenómeno extraño y singular. Se trataba de una luz tenue y casi podría decirse, fantasmal. Sobresalía por los rincones de la puerta y competía con la iluminación blanca e inmaculada de la luna.

"Que extraño", fue lo que pensé.

El resplandor se vio súbitamente mermado hasta desaparecer y por unos segundos, siempre recostado en mi sitio, espere a ver que era lo siguiente que sucedía. ¿Estaría el conde del otro lado de la puerta con algunas velas?

El silencio era pesado. Solo podía oír mi corazón latiendo a todo ritmo. Fue entonces que vi otra cosa más rara que la luz verde: una curiosa niebla vaporosa se estaba colando en la habitación.

Lenta, soñadoramente, casi como si fuera humo de alguna clase, la niebla entró por los goznes de la puerta, por sus costados… penetró por cada resquicio de ella y comenzó a flotar ondulantemente hacia donde me encontraba.

Con los ojos bien abiertos, contemplé como la niebla daba vueltas sobre si misma en al aire, giraba y adquiría caprichosas formas, en cada momento. A veces asemejaba una cara, otras, una mano… a veces la figura de un hombre.

"Estoy soñando", me dije, pero no, no estaba soñando. Todo aquello sucedía y estaba yo plenamente consciente.

La niebla entonces se condensó. Era otro fenómeno peculiar, pero se condensó en una sola columna ante mi cama. Observé, mudo del asombro, como cada una de sus partículas se juntaba lentamente una con la otra y formaba algo más sólido y más físico que la peor de las pesadillas que los hombres tienen.

Cuando el proceso terminó, una figura tan real como yo mismo se encontraba de pie allí, mirándome, con dos ojos que eran carbones encendidos brillantes. Vestida toda de negro, su piel relucía bajo la luz lunar y de su boca abierta, un par de colmillos filosos surgían, ávidos por clavarse en la carne.

A pesar de que mis ojos lo estaban contemplando, no lo podía creer. Es mas, me negaba.

¡Era el Conde Drácula en persona! A pesar de que su rostro estaba como transmutado por una feroz expresión demoníaca y de animal, todavía podía reconocer al amable noble que me había ayudado esa noche.

¡Era él! ¡Aquella extraña criatura ante mí era él!

Un gemido o algo similar escapó de mi boca. El conde se me acercó entonces. Se movía casi sin hacer sonido alguno… es mas, creo que… se _deslizaba como una sombra_ _hacia mí. _

Era como una sombra en todo caso. Una sombra siniestra de la cual, solo las manos y el rostro eran el único punto reluciente en él. Con esas mismas manos largas y huesudas, ahora extendidas ante él como garras, se disponía a aferrarme del cuello y acercarme a su rostro, en donde los ojos, antes cristalinos y gráciles, eran ahora dos rajas de rojo furioso.

-Quédese quieto – dijo la voz de Drácula, susurrante y medio ronca – No le dolerá si no lucha.

Reaccione. Me levanté de golpe y mi mano voló de inmediato al crucifijo de plata que tenia todavía colgado en mi cuello y el que había estado siempre cubierto por mis ropas. Lo saqué y lo exhibí en toda su gloria ante la luz tenue de la luna… delante mismo de las narices de Drácula.

La reacción que el hombre (estoy muy errado en llamarlo así; eso no era un hombre como yo creía) tuvo no se hizo esperar. La sola visión de aquel emblema sagrado fue como un chapuzón de agua caliente para él en plena cara. La frente se le arrugó y retrocedió a una velocidad descomunalmente anormal, hasta pegarse a la pared mas alejada del dormitorio.

Gruñía, presa de un dolor terrible, mientras seguía abriendo la boca y mostrándome, cual animal rabioso, sus colmillos filosos.

-¿Qué clase de demonio infernal es usted? – inquirí, poniéndome de pie de un salto de la cama y todavía sosteniendo la cruz delante de mí, a modo de protección.

-¡Márchese! – siseó la voz del conde, dejando traslucir ira. Se cubría los ojos con las manos - ¡Si aprecia su estupida vida, aléjese de mi vista y de mi castillo! ¡FUERA!

Mis piernas se movieron automáticamente el conde gritó. Salí del dormitorio como estaba vestido (con la poca ropa que tenia encima) y huí a las corridas, bajando a trompicones por las escaleras. El salón recibidor no tardó en aparecer ante mí y mientras me precipitaba de igual forma a la puerta de entrada, sentí cerca (detrás mío en realidad) pasos rápidos y apresurados… veloces.

¡Drácula me perseguía!

Abrí la puerta de entrada de un manotazo. El frío aire de la noche me paralizo por completo, convirtiéndome en una estatua helada en la entrada. Ante mí, se abría el agreste y lúgubre paisaje del bosque que rodeaba el castillo, oscuro y aterradoramente silencioso.

Mis piernas se abotagaron y permanecí unos minutos allí, dudando que hacer a continuación; mas una mirada hacia mis espaldas me confirmaron que era mejor, mucho mejor, arriesgarme a la noche y a los bosques quizás infestados de lobos que a lo que me deparaba si me quedaba un minuto mas en ese sitio.

_A través de las escaleras por donde yo había bajado, una sombra inmensa y aterradora se deslizaba a por mí. Una sombra siniestra que venia flotando a una velocidad increíble. _

Grité y me arrojé a la oscuridad del bosque, corriendo todo lo que mis piernas daban. Tropecé dos veces y la cruz de me cayó de las manos. No me quedé a buscarla. Corrí y corrí internándome mas en el bosque, mientras los lobos, que sin duda vivían allí, comenzaron aullar cerca, muy cerca de donde me encontraba.

Dicen que me encontraron inconsciente a la orilla de un río pequeño, a la mañana siguiente.

Dos pobladores de una villa cercana me recogieron, preocupados, y me trajeron a esta posada, en donde amargamente, dejo constancia de lo acontecido en tinta y papel, de modo que si mis terribles sospechas son ciertas, quizás no pase de esta noche.

Mis historias del castillo lúgubre y el enigmático y aterrador Conde Drácula, lejos de ser tomadas a broma por los lugareños, fueron un motivo de cierto estupor y miedo por parte de quienes escucharon mi relato. Para mi asombro, me dijeron que era verdad lo que me había pasado; que efectivamente, al que yo había visto y del que casi había sido victima, era del infausto Conde Drácula, el Vampiro.

Hicieron hincapié especial en esta palabra, precisamente. Vampiro.

¡El conde era un vampiro!

Yo, un joven sacerdote católico, había estado siendo acogido inocentemente por una criatura salida directamente del infierno. Una criatura que aquella noche, de no haber tenido entre mis manos mi crucifijo, se habría saciado con mi sangre.

Presa del temor y de la desolación, comencé a pensar si realmente el terror ha pasado. Si lo peor ya ha concluido y soy un afortunado por haberme salvado la vida y el alma de tan siniestro ser. Hay algo que me dice que no es así… Las palabras de un lugareño fueron una bofetada directa a mis ánimos hoy mismo.

-Nadie escapa a la Sombra del Vampiro – dijo, triste – Es así como le digo. Mas tarde, más pronto, él vendrá por usted.

¡Tengo miedo de pensar que me sucedería apenas eso ocurriese! Es por eso que anoto todo lo que me ha ocurrido en estas escuetas hojas. Mi narración puede servir quizás para advertir a otros de no pasar jamás por estos parajes desolados y abandonados de la mano de Dios, donde los Hijos del Demonio se pasean a sus anchas por sus valles, robando la sangre de las personas…

¡Oh, que tragedia! ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para escapar de este terrible destino? He rezado a Dios con todas mis fuerzas por la salvación de mi alma. Ahora, que la noche cae sobre el pueblo, rezo más fuerte que nunca por que este manuscrito vea la luz. Quizás pueda llegar al Vaticano con él… o quizás me preceda. ¡No lo sé!

…Algo se esta moviendo en la ventana del cuarto donde me alojo… Es curioso, es como una gran sombra… ¡Si! Me he fijado, es como la sombra de algo que aletea furiosamente contra el vidrio de la ventana… ¿Qué podrá ser? ¿Acaso…?

¡Horror! ¡Es él! ¡Ha entrado! Parece que es mentira de que los vampiros necesitan de invitación para pasar a una vivienda… ¡Esta aquí!

La figura, alta y esbelta del conde se esta alzando ante mí… ¡Dios, esos ojos rojos!

Me esta mirando… sus colmillos…. Se acerca… manos grandes, como garras… ¡Esta gruñendo!

…Debo… ¡Dios, protege mi alma!

* * *

"_El siguiente manuscrito fue encontrado abandonado y a medio quemar sobre la mesa del dormitorio que el desaparecido Hermano Ambrosio, sacerdote de la Iglesia Católica, ocupara en el pequeño pueblo de Deville, cerca de una vieja zona conocida anteriormente como Transilvania. Adjunto a mis notas el presente manuscrito que creo que será de su interés particular dado que usted esta muy familiarizado con estos temas tan especiales, estimado profesor Van Helsing. Si tal obra es real o es parte de una mera farsa inventada, eso yo no lo sé. Usted sabrá darme las correctas respuestas acerca de si esto es cierto o no." _

**Afectuosamente suyo, Abraham Stoker **


End file.
